narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suunozuchi
Suunozuchi (吸う野槌, Suunozuchi) is a massive leech who resides in and is one of the authorities of the Oracle Swamp (神託沼, "Shintakunuma", English TV; "Foretelling Lagoon"). Her size and power come just short of the bijū. Suunozuchi is also known as Suu (吸う, Suu). Her international esteem has given her the moniker, Leech Queen (蛭女王, "Hirujoō", English TV; "Queen of the Leeches"), much to her pleasure. 'Background' Known as the Leech Queen (蛭女王, "Hirujoō", English TV; "Queen of the Leeches"), Suunozuchi holds authority over all the leeches in Oracle Swamp. She is an aged, wise leech with vast knowledge on history, the inner workings of chakra and even ninja techniques. It is said that when it first came into existence, the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi) Saiken and her had quite the rivalry, besting each other on several different occasions. This is a testament to Suunozuchi's power. 'Personality' Queenly, her personality is fitting with her moniker. She does not take no for an answer, holds her head high above all others and is very confidence in her ability and skill. Although not particularly keen of humans, she has taken a liking to Chūkode, though will still sometimes call him "boy" or "child." Suunozuchi is very prideful and will sometimes enter combat simply for being what she considers to be "disrespected", even with it is clear she cannot win a bout. When she does win, however, she will lord it over her opponent and boast years after the event occurred. Her power of deduction and planning are immaculate; she uses the amazing powers of the seers in Oracle Swamp to tell the future and plan accordingly. 'Abilities' With her gargantuan size and monstrous chakra levels, Suunozuchi is a powerful creature. She can easily contend with Tailed Beasts and kage level shinobi alone and is fully aware of this. Although not a shinobi, she has several of her own, unique techniques, many of which include toxins, poisons and bacteria. Despite what one would expect from a leech, Suunozuchi uses her unique physiology to move with quickness, making her way across a battlefield much more promptly than her opponents assume. She can wrap herself around mountains of similar size, traverse freshwater seas and burrow underground for a sneak attack. With her large body, simply slamming into an opponent or rolling over them is enough to send them flying or crush them alive. Because her eyes are poor with sight, she uses her sensory (blood, chakra and nature energy sense) to perceive targets. Although she rarely uses senjutsu, Suunozuchi is indeed a master sage. Because of the physiology of the leeches in Oracle Swamp, harming her with physical strikes is difficult; stabbing results in more damage to the opponent than it would her. She is one of the most durable creatures in existence, shown when she shielded Chūkode and his allies during the Fourth Great Ninja War from a Tailed Beast Bomb, splitting herself up and covering them, returning from the assault unscathed. Suunozuchi is also capable of spitting a very potent acid from her frontal mouth, an acid great enough to damage the tree trunk of the Divine Tree. 'Medical Power' Suunozuchi is a miraculous healer and like the Katamari Leeches, she can use either her chakra, the chakra or a host (Suunozuchi being the parasite) or the chakra of a symbiotic partner to restore damage to the body or stabilize an individual. She can even be used to reconnect limbs, organs or tissue. If there is poison in the blood her suckers can discriminate and target said poison, rapidly sucking it out of the body within seconds. In the same breathe, her suckers can inject diseases and or bacteria into the body. Chūkode has learned to channel his own jutsu through her by means of his forehead seal. Her saliva, like many other leech species, has countless proteins within it. A true poison expert, she can create toxins that produce inhibitors which prevents chakra use in a victim. 'Other Techniques' After opening her large mouth, the Leech Queen can produce a massive suction force that absorbs whatever is caught within her radius. Trapped inside of her, whatever it is becomes victim to her internal toxins, diseases and bacteria. 'Known Summoners' * Chūkode 'Trivia' * Suunozuchi's name comes from the legendary yokai Nozuchi (野槌, "Wallet Mallet") ** Suu (吸う) literally means "suck" or "suction."